thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Erlich
Vincent Erlich was a police officer and a character in the 2000 film The Crow: Salvation. He was one of Lauren Randall’s killers. Erlich is killed when Alex Corvis is resurrected by the crow to seek his revenge. He is portrayed by Dale Midkiff. Past Erlich along with Stan Roberts, Phillip Dutton and Martin Toomey had caught Lauren while she was walking around in a junkyard and gang raped her. While she was being raped, Lauren took one of the officers guns and shot Erlich in the foot. Ehrlich takes a knife and stabs Lauren fifty three times, killing her. The other officers then frame Lauren‘s boyfriend, Alex Clovis for her murder. The Crow: Salvation Three years later, on the day of Alex Corvis’ execution, Erlich is outside of the prison giving an interview. He states that Alex talked of a man with a zig zag scar, saying that Alex claimed that the man with the scar was Lauren’s real killer but he couldn’t be located. When the execution is complete, Vincent is standing outside in the rain when Nathan and Erin exit the prison. Later that night, Vincent is with other officers counting their money when he and the others are informed by Madden of Philip Dutton’s death, stating Dutton was stabbed fifty three times. Sometime later, Erlich goes to see Peter Walsh, Alex Corvis’ attorney. Erlich accuses Peter of hiding information and Peter assures Erlich that he doesn’t know anything about a knife. Peter tells Erlich that he didn’t kill Dutton, and Erlich says he already knows that but he’s willing to bet that Peter knows who did kill him, reasoning that Peter was the only one who cared about Alex when he was still alive. Erlich demands to know who killed Dutton and Peter says that maybe Dutton’s killer was is Lauren Randall’s real killer. Erlich tells Peter that if he’s covering up for someone then he’ll face jail time. He tells Peter that he’s watching him before he leaves. Erlich drives away in his car unaware that he’s being watched by the crow. While in his car waiting for a train to pass, Erlich rolls down his window to see if a train is coming. Just then he is punched in the face by a resurrected Alex Corvis who jumps into the driver seat of Erlich’s car. Erlich, not initially recognizing Alex, pulls a gun on him, and Alex easily disarms Erlich by breaking his hand. Much to Erlich’s horror, Alex takes Erlich’s gun puts it in his own mouth and pulls the trigger only for the bullet wound to heal itself. Alex starts to drive the car, and shows Erlich the murder weapon and tells Erlich that he heard that he was looking for it. Erlich then figures out that Alex was the one who killed Dutton. Alex tells Erlich that he wants Alex to think of him as the guy who killed him, and Erlich warns Alex that he’s a police officer. Alex questions Erlich about what happened to his leg, asking if he got hurt in a hunting accident then proceeds to stab Erlich in the hand. Alex continues to speed up the car and push the knife deeper into Erlich’s hand as he questions if Erlich really got his injury while Lauren was trying to get free from his grasp, and also asking if Erlich was the one who gave Lauren those fifty three stab wounds. Erlich asks what Alex wants and Alex tells him that he wants Lauren, his life back, and to know why Lauren was killed. Erlich tells Alex that it had to do with money and Lauren just got in the way. Alex demands to know which one of the men had the scar on his arm and Erlich says nobody does saying that it was just a story that Lauren‘s boyfriend made up. As Alex continues to speed up he’s pursued by the police. As Alex continues to speed up even more, Erlich frantically tells Alex they’re both going to die. Alex tells Erlich that he can’t die if he’s already dead, leading Erlich to figure out that the man in his car is Alex Corvis. While still being pursued by the police, Alex intentionally crashes the car into the side of a parked bus, and Erlich is killed when he’s thrown through the windshield. Trivia * Erlich is never referred to by his first name in the film however in the film his first name is written as James while in the credits his first name is Vincent Category:The Crow: Salvation Characters Category:Deceased